house of anubis chatrooms and much more!
by victorioustoriandbeckforever
Summary: chapter 1 is up: this story takes place after fabian and joy kissed please read much better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Fabian kisses joy.. I have my own plot were amber tells nina to try and stop joy from telling her(first chapter takes place in sibunas own chat room that amber managed to talk alfie into making)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the house of Anubis! **

**Nina's pov**

I cant belive Fabian! Even though me and him have broken up I still have a load of feelings for him! I have never fallen for someone so hard like I have for him oh well I might just log on to sibunas chat room!

*end of pov*

*_chosen one has now logged on!*_

_*jerometheprankster has now logged on*_

_*alfieloveshisprincess has now logged on*_

_*pink princess has now logged on*_

_*Dark gothic girl1 has now logged on*_

_*bookworm01 has now logged on*_

_Fabian:Nina please speak to me! _

_Nina:No!_

_Amber:Fabian I cant belive you! Nina is in our room crying!_

_Nina:AMBER!_

_Amber:ooh fabina finished? NO! *cries*_

_Patricia:you guys joy wants to be a sibuna?_

_Nina And Amber:NO!_

_Fabian And Alfie And Jerome: yeah!_

_Nina And Amber:GUYS?_

_Patricia:well ok?... yay joys here!_

_Joy:hey fabes my babes! 33 _

_Fabian:sorry joy but I love nina not you!_

_Joy:how can you pick that slutty American trash over me?_

_Fabian: JOY! Nina is not a slut you are mick told me your plan and she is not a piece of trash! _

_Nina:Fabian? Do you really mean that?_

_Amber:of course he does!_

_Fabian:yes nina I do I really do mean it every word that's what I wanted to speak to you about!please open your door! _?xx

Nina:ok!xx

*walks into room asks amber to go down stairs!*

Joy:fabes baby your ill you love me and only me!

Fabian: joy just stop you're a slut you were going to come into my room when I was asleep so nina would think I had cheated on her! That will not work considering im sleeping in ninas room tonight! I officially delete you from sibuna!

Nina: wait! Joy learn and deal with he facts that I love Fabian and he loves me Im sorry but it's the truth sooo bye!

*joys deleted*

Fabian and Nina: guys fabinas back!

Amber:YAY!

Alfie: amber come on if you still want to go shopping!

Jerome: have fun buddy! Im going to have some prankster fun! XD

Sibuna(nina,Fabian,amber,patricia,alfie,Jerome):till the next chapter!

**Well there my first house of Anubis fanfic hope you like it need atleast 3 reviews to do the next chapter read and review! thanks! ~amie baker **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and yeah…this chapter is not a chat room but normal nina and Fabian are back together and nina is starting to think another mystery will unravel!**

**Disclamier:I do not own the house of Anubis or characters**

**Ninas pov**

_I found that chat room pretty interesting! I'm so glad me and Fabian are back together, oh look at the time I really need to sleep since it's a school day! I closed my eyes and drifted into a heavy sleep._

_***ninas dream*(nina:italics and sarah: bold and secret:normal)**_

**Sarah:Nina? Be carful your in danger!**

_Nina: Sarah whats wrong? Why am I danger?_

**Sarah:Nina your friends they need to help you,they need to protect you from harm! Shes after you and the cup!**

_Nina: Sarah what do you mean?_

**Sarah: Be safe! Keep the cup safe!**

_Nina: SARAH? SARAH!_

Secret:MWHAHAHA! Nina im coming run,be quick hahah!

_Nina: AHHHH! _

*End of dream!*

**Fabians pov**

_AH! I jolted awake by a scream… ninas scream!_

"_NINA!" me and mick both shouted before climbing the stairs. We walked into the room only to collide into amber! " weres nina?" I practically rush out of my mouth._

"_I don't know" ok so no one knows were my girlfriend is I thought! " ok mick stay here with amber and make sure shes ok!" he seemed like really happy really really happy with that! Weird… oh well now were would nina be? THE ATTIC!_

**Ninas pov**

_I screamed so loud I am pretty sure I woke everyone up! I opened my eyes to reveal me passed out on the attic floor cup in hand I stood up and when the door opened I froze in place not daring to move! I yelped when someone grabbed my waist and pulled me towards them I opened my eyes to find Fabians loving eyes staring into mine "oh Fabian" I practically squealed and jumped into him and started crying. He hugged me in his chest and let me cry after my sobs started to die down he asked me what I was doing up here and why I was screaming so I explained the story to him he listened and I was really greatful he said we need a sibuna meeting and im not ever going to get hurt! I gave him a kiss a led him down the attic stairs._

**Fabians pov**

_Nina pulled me down the stairs and into the living room when Jerome walked in he looked tiered and cranky that all changed when he saw mara! Mara was looking at him when he was eating his breakfast… hang on weres amber and mick I wondered aloud! " right here"amber replied. I looked at the swollen liped teenagers and asked nina to ask amber if her and mick have kissed I then gave her a kiss while I went and asked mick._

**Maras pov**

_Woah! Jerome looks really nice today oh I wish I could just run up to him and kiss him! What am I saying? I love mick and he like patricia ! or maybe I do like him!_

_**Jeromes pov**_

_I love mara so much! She is so pretty! I wish I could have here! But she has meathead and I have my cute goth pixie but mara,she,she is my ice queen I need her im going to tell her tonight! Yeah tonight!_

_**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! Thanks ~amie baker xx **_


End file.
